Stress Relief
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Prompt: Max noodling on guitar in her dorm room when Chloe sneaks into the girls dorms, and upon hearing Max, just sits outside her room for who knows how long (?) just listening. Chloe is a big gay dork and Max is her tiny nerd girlfriend.


When Max was stressed she inevitably did one of two things, she'd grab her camera, several packages of instant film and go out and take photos. She wouldn't over think if they looked good and she wouldn't worry about showing them to anyone. These were just for her.

Or on days like today where going out to shoot photos wasn't an option for whatever reason, she would pick up her guitar and start to play. Some days she would try and learn a new song, but on really bad days like today, she would just fiddle around. Not really playing anything, simply playing bits and pieces of any and every song she liked and knew how to play. It was cathartic in a way photography never was. Playing the guitar was so effortless, it required a little more concentration and attention sure, but mistakes were easier to correct and far less permanent.

It had been a rough day for Max, she had several assignments handed to her and in English she'd had to stand in front of the whole class and deliver her 5 minutes long speech. Public speaking had always been her weakness and one of her fears.

When she was a kid and she'd had to do an oral presentation, Chloe would always hold her hand before she had to stand up and whisper in her ear, "Just look at me and pretend you're the pirate captain giving me orders." She'd grin that silly grin of hers and give her the thumbs up. It always worked.

Obviously that wasn't plausible anymore and the class had thoroughly messed with her. As soon as the bell rang Max had bolted and immediately holed herself up in her room, where she was now, lost in though and staring out the window with the rain pelting against the glass.

Shaking her head to bring herself back to the present, the brunette refocused her attention on the guitar in her hands. She strummed it a few times, no song in particular in mind. Idly she let her mind wander and slowly she started to play. It was one of the first song she'd ever learned. It was a soft acoustic song, something she remembered her mother listening to a lot when she was a child.

She sat and played for at least a couple of hours, simply relaxing and enjoying the calming atmosphere. She probably could have played for another hour had her stomach not grumbled at her and demanded food. Setting the guitar aside on her bed she stood and stretched. Man now that she was thinking about it, she was starving.

She pocketed her phone and opened her dorm room door, only to have Chloe tumble haphazardly into her legs, nearly knocking her over.

"Chloe?" The punk leapt to her feet, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Hey super Max!" she tried to sound casual but her face betrayed her. Max giggled.

"Chloe, were you sitting outside my door listening to me play guitar?" Chloe's blush deepened but still she tried to deny it.

"Of course not I was just-"

"You dork, you know you could have knocked and I'd have let you in." Max grinned and reached out, lacing her fingers with the hot mess she called her girlfriend.

"Oh shut up." Chloe muttered before leaning forward to kiss her, ensuring the brunette would cease talking. Max looped her arms around the taller girls neck and let herself enjoy the kiss before her stomach rumbled loudly, completely ruining the moment.

Now it was Chloe's turn to laugh and Max's to blush.

"Hungry much?" She teased. Max rolled her eyes but closed her dorm room door before leading Chloe out of the building.

"Shut up, I didn't eat lunch, I was too nervous because of that stupid presentation right after." Chloe laughed and wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her into her side.

"Sounds just like you, c'mon, we can go to two whales for dinner, and mom loves you so much I'm sure she'll get us free dinner." Max rolled her eyes but said nothing, instead looping her arm around the punk's waist. There were worse ways to end a day, and Dinner with her girlfriend sounded excellent.


End file.
